Darkness in My Heart
by Drake the Neko
Summary: At the end of school, Chrono sees Kumi following him, and she offered him help in his classes. He agreed and little did he know, he will find a light in his heart. Chrono/Kumi.


Disclaimer: I do not own CFV nor the characters involved. CFV, Chrono Shindou, and Kumi Okazaki is copyright Bushiroad.

Author's Note: It's just something I came up with in my spare time. Enjoy this one-shot and all criticisms are welcome, especially needed the help with both Chrono and Kumi's characterization.

Also, it feels so weird that I'm writing a story for CFV G. And yes, I'm sadly not a fan of CFV G. I do enjoy the characters though.

* * *

Chrono sighs as he blankly stared at his teacher writing the current lesson in algebra, wishing he would be at Card Capital 2 instead to take on daily quests to increase his points. Then, he looked outside through the window to stare at the cloudy sky.

"So bored..." Chrono crossed his arms and lied in them as he slouched and slept for a moment on his desk.

On the other side of the classroom, a peach-haired girl stared at Chrono from a distance, she smiled as she wrote down her notes and paid attention to the teacher.

* * *

"Finally, its over...ugh, I hate algebra..." Chrono lazily walked out of the school as he heads towards his aunt's apartment.

"Shindou-kun, mind if I join you?" Chrono looked behind him and saw the same peach-haired girl catching up to him.

"Okazaki-san..."

"You can call me Kumi if you like."

"Kumi...well..."

"I can help you with your algebra problems."

"As much as I'd like that...though, I feel like fighting instead." Chrono took out his deck and stared at his ace, Chronojet Dragon. He then looked at Kumi and said, "How are you doing? Catching up to Grade 3 soon?"

Kumi smiled as she showed Chrono her Fica as the red-haired boy became surprised.

"I see, I'm glad to know you're catching up. Soon, you'll be able to enter official tournaments," said Chrono.

"I know right? Soon, I will catch up to you, Tokoha, and Shion-kun," said Kumi.

"Anyways...sure, please join me and help me in algebra." Kumi smiled as she followed Chrono to the apartment where he lives.

* * *

"So Chrono, who lives here?"

"Just me and my aunt. She's usually gone on business trips, so I'm alone for the most part."

"B-But...aren't you scared on loneliness?"

Chrono was shocked hearing her words. It reminded him of the words a certain man in white said to him in one of his fights.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." Kumi stared in Chrono's eyes. She could sense a feeling of sadness within him. "If it makes you feel better, want to join me and Tokoha-chan in getting croquette buns later?"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah...sure." Chrono felt something sharp within. He was never asked for anything, yet he needed something but he couldn't grasp onto the concept. As he opened the door, he allows Kumi to enter first.

"Wow...its a very nice apartment," said Kumi.

"Thanks." Chrono closed and locked the door, then he went to the kitchen area where he saw a note on the fridge.

Suddenly, it started raining very hard in the area as Kumi was slightly shocked and Chrono quickly made haste to come to her side.

"A-Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes...the storm just surprised me...that's all..." Kumi and Chrono then heard a cell phone ringing near them. "Oh...let me get that."

Kumi went to the lavatory as Chrono sat on the table, waiting for her. He then took out his deck and looked at his favorite card, Chronojet Dragon. Then, Kumi came out of the restroom and sat next to Chrono.

"So...who called?"

"Oh, my parents called to know where I am. I told them we're here. Also, they told me to wait here since the storm will get intense later."

"I see...anyways, we're here to study algebra, right?"

"Oh yes. Thanks for the reminder." Kumi blushed as she took her bag and took out a notebook and a pencil bag. Chrono followed as he took out his notebook and pencil.

* * *

"Now then, first, the quadratic equation is this problem: x is equal to negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times a and c divided by two times a," said Kumi.

"And to find out what is in the place of a, b, and c, we need to find the standard form composed of: a times x squared plus b times x plus c equals zero. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Shindou-kun. You're doing well so far."

"To be honest...I wasn't listening much. I guess I'm more focused on Vanguard," said Chrono.

"Don't worry, I too feel the same way," said Kumi.

"Okazaki...no...Kumi-san..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for accompanying me here. And you're right. I am scared of being lonely." Chrono looked down as he closed his eyes and remembered his childhood in a certain orphanage.

Kumi smiled as she went closer to Chrono and kissed his forehead. Chrono looked at her in the eyes as she lay him down on her legs. Assuring him that he won't be lonely, she said, "Unlike everyone else, me, Tokoha-chan, and Shion-kun will always be there for you, so you can count on us to help you. And everyone at Card Captial 2 will surely do the same as well."

"Yeah...thanks..." Chrono smiled and blushed as he closed his eyes and rested on Kumi's legs.

Kumi smiled as she started petting Chrono's hair, especially the pink swirl.


End file.
